


[SD]Pas de Deux

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Soldier!Dean, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, pianist!sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>钢琴家!Sam,军官!Dean,南北战争paro，短篇，完结，HE</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SD]Pas de Deux

Author:容么么  
Rating:R  
Warning:Top!Sam,Bottom!Dean,Pianist!Sam,Soldier!Dean,南北战争paro

Dean第一次注意到Sam，是在一场舞会上。  
他正与一位黑发的美人跳舞，她并不是最漂亮的，却足够丰满，笑起来也富有感染力，是他喜欢的类型。更重要的是当他的手从腰上慢慢滑到对方翘挺的臀部上时她也只是露出了一个毫无防备的笑容。  
他搂着她的腰在舞池中央旋转，水晶吊灯的光落在他们的肩头，随着舞蹈散落成无数细碎的光晕。  
乐池中的指挥因未知的原因而出了差错，整段舞曲的节奏突然被扰乱，乐手们纷纷乍然停下，如同一颗石子，在平静的湖面上溅起一圈圈涟漪散开。  
舞池中的人们茫然停步，窃窃私语的抱怨声在陡然安静的大厅间突兀异起。  
只有Dean没有停，他只是调整了两步后在女伴惊讶的低呼声中继续他的舞蹈。他步子很稳，消散在余音中的乐曲并不会影响到他的好兴致。他的手掌紧紧地对方深紫色礼服收拢的腰线上打着节拍，刻意放缓了速度让对方跟上。他们在茫然停驻的人群间旋转滑步，仿佛他并非跟着音乐起舞，而是那些配乐都为他而奏。  
所有人的目光都落在他们身上。  
随后一阵轻快的钢琴声乍然响起，空去方才截断的乐头，恰如其分地合上Dean的舞步。那钢琴比Dean的女伴还要不慌不乱地跟上了他的节奏，如同方才的停顿不过是刻意留白，但他们心底的乐声从未停止过。  
人们在短暂的迷茫后又跟着钢琴乐曲继续他们未完的舞蹈，还有少数姑娘的目光流连在Dean的身上无法移开。  
只有Dean搂着她的女伴滑步转过头，看了一眼那个坐在角落中的钢琴师。三角钢琴在大厅最不显眼的昏暗角落，隔着摇晃的人群，Dean只能看见那个琴师的侧脸。  
Dean在璀璨灯火，他在默然一隅。  
如同寂静无声的万里深海。  
褐色柔软的头发在Sam分明坚硬的脸部轮廓上打下半分暗淡的阴影，Dean只能从模糊的轮廓线上在脑海中画出对方高挺的鼻梁和微微抿起或是天性凉薄的唇。他像是沉醉在自己的世界里，根本没有回头看一眼熙攘的舞厅，但连Dean先前刻意放缓的拍子他都计算其中。  
不可思议。  
Dean无意识的舔过下唇，对这个琴师突然产生了莫大的兴趣。

Sam很早以前就注意到Dean了。  
那是在1861年初期，战争才刚刚打响，他们占据了绝对的优势压制着北方。年轻的军官们神采飞扬，他们年轻有力的身体被包裹在贴身体面的墨绿色军装下，修长而笔挺，英俊的眉目比画报上的明星还要夺人眼球。  
休整期间他们会回到故土的小镇或是沿途的村庄，参加当地的舞会，成为附近庄园里未婚姑娘们的关注焦点。那些姑娘们会比往常更用心打扮，头发被卷成当下最时髦的弧度柔顺地垂在白皙的脖颈上，束胸压抑地收拢包裹她们丰艳饱满的上身，而展开裙摆上的蕾丝与褶皱如同花朵般随着她们的步伐盛开。  
姑娘们提前就会聚成一团，聊着那些战胜归来的年轻军官们。他们与村里其他的男士不同，兼有蓬勃的生机与战争洗礼后的肃穆稳重，完美地符合他们对罗曼蒂克与未来丈夫的所有标准。  
而Dean无疑是与众不同的。  
他吸引别人目光的技能是与生俱来的，只要往那里一站就是所有人的焦点。身材挺拔又修长，军裤的裁剪很好地掩盖了他微微弯曲的双腿弧度。军帽斜斜地压在短促扎人的金色头发上，勾起嘴角后整个人带了点漫不经心的兵痞之气。  
他笑起来有一种富家子弟特有的轻浮，翠绿色的眼中有明媚的沿海日光，但那股子放浪却又总规被收在军装的条条框框之中，再散漫也恪守着军人的严谨作风，因此不至于逾矩。刚巧是懵动初心的少女最喜欢的类型。  
Sam不止一次听她们提起过他，他根本不需要刻意寻找，只要转过头就能准确地将视线定位到对方身上。因为Dean总是会在整个舞会最显眼的位置，灯光像是影子一般地跟着他移动。偶尔他的谈笑声会夹杂在各方嘈杂与乐声中突兀地传进他的耳膜。Sam能准确地分辨出他的声线，到不是说刻意，这是他作为音乐家与生俱来的骄傲。  
他会用单纯欣赏的心态微笑着听上两句，随后再次投入他的音乐世界里。  
他并没有想过有一天，他们两个会因为如此小的插曲而产生交集。但Dean如同一颗闪亮的恒星般冲进他的寂静星河，莽撞又漫无目，却绚烂夺目，如同黑夜中轰然炸开的烟火，细碎的光点悉数落尽他眼中。

那天Dean破天荒地没有带着精心挑选的女伴提早离场，而是一直嬉闹到了散场。他在Lisa如玫瑰般柔软芬芳的手背上留下了一个爱慕又恭敬的吻，如同一个恪守规矩却已然坠入爱河的绅士。  
他将姑娘们送上回程的马车，又找借口推脱了同行的军官，独自回到散场后空寂的大厅。  
大厅正中央的水晶吊灯已经熄灭，散场后的宴会总显得比往常更加冷清几分，只有几个未走的侍者在做最后的整理。  
Sam站在琴凳前整理他散乱的乐谱，他比坐着的时候显得还要高大一些，肩膀很宽，穿着燕尾服显得格外好看。昏黄的壁灯在他的侧脸上打下温柔的光晕，如同一团模糊而晃动的萤火，不断地悦动着变换着，吸引着Dean去捕捉。他想他今晚是喝了太多的朗姆才会有这种眩晕的错觉，如同沉浮在汪洋中的一叶孤舟。  
然后他走过去。

Sam把乐谱整理妥当后放入他的谱夹里准备回家。  
他听见了有人靠近，本以为只是个来打招呼的侍者，却感觉身边一沉，一个人重重地坐到了他身边的琴凳上，还伸手拽了拽他的衣角。  
Sam莫名其妙地低下头，就看见一定歪带着的军官帽子从对方暗金色的短发上滑落下去，露出头顶上一小圈头发被压成柔软平顺模样的可笑痕迹。然后Dean仰起头，懒散地勾起了嘴角，语调比平日还要沙哑上几分。  
“嘿，大钢琴家。”他说，“给我弹一支曲子吧。”  
他笑的时候眼尾有可爱的笑纹，灯光也软化了他眼底的星光，流淌成一团悦动的橙色星云，深藏在卷翘的睫毛下头，不知为什么带上了几分稚气。  
Sam有那么一瞬间的失语，他只是低下头，两人的目光揉碎在了一处。  
于是他在Dean身边重新坐下，比往日要靠右一些，并没有要让对方让开的意思。他重新掀开钢琴黑色的沉重的盖子，露出黑白交错的琴键。  
两个人贴得很近，几乎压倒对方的衣摆那么近。但Dean一点儿都不介意的样子，他在微醺的眩晕中只凭着本能对坐下的Sam露出了一个傻乎乎的微笑，不情愿地挪动了一下他的屁股，却根本没有移开多少距离，像是喜欢身边这个大个子身上散发出来的热度一样。  
两个人的腿蹭到了一块儿，Sam的动作停顿了一瞬，没有人出声，也没有人挪动。  
他没有问Dean想听什么，估计对方也答不上来。  
但有一段音符像是得到了感召般地滑进他的脑海里，流畅又婉转，如同翠绿的河流。他于是闭上眼睛，任由本能带领他的手指将这一段未命名也无意义的旋律弹出来。  
在寂静无人的舞会大厅，在一个素不相识的人身侧。

Dean着迷地看着对方修长又骨节分明的手指在黑白的琴键间翻动，灵活又力，却又柔软宽厚。那是他第一次近距离看Sam弹琴，在此之前他从不知道钢琴家的手可以美得如同一件艺术品。  
Sam的手很大，骨节修长很有轮廓感，比例相当匀称因此并不会给人一种突兀或坚硬的感觉，却也不似Dean曾经迷恋的女子柔软的手掌。他的手更像一个绚丽的魔法，与黑白分明的琴键交相辉映，弹出不可思议的曲调。  
相比之下Dean的手就要逊色许多，他的手其实并不小，却相当有肉感，对比Sam的就会有一种孩童的感觉。  
就像他并不矮，但坐在Sam身旁却显得娇小了一圈。  
他有些低头看了一眼自己的手，然后捣乱地伸出手在钢琴上乱弹了一通打乱了Sam的节奏。  
Sam有些无奈地收回手，任由Dean在他心爱的琴上胡闹了一会儿。用力的按键让钢琴发出沉重又嘈杂的声响，如同老旧的引擎声打破了属于夜色的寂静。  
“嘿。”  
他及时地在Dean兴致勃勃地弹完一段又准备开始的时候按住了对方的手。  
Dean悻悻地看了他一眼，像一个没得到满足的小孩儿一样地撅起嘴巴。  
“你喝醉了。”  
Sam说着抓着Dean的手让他放开键盘，他能闻到对方身上朗姆混杂着皮革的气味。  
“我没。”  
年轻的军官矢口否认。  
他像是找到了什么有趣的东西一样地翻过手掌把Sam的手托在掌心里研究起来，一会儿摸摸对方的骨节，一会儿又把自己的手叠上去比较。  
他没一会儿就玩厌了这个漂亮的玩具，觉得它在自己手里不如在琴键上时好看。于是Dean又抓着Sam的手一起回到钢琴键盘上。  
“你教我弹琴吧。”  
他自顾自的说着把拇指落在了“La”的位置，煞有介事地摆出了架势。  
Sam好脾气地帮他矫正了位置，然后示范了从“Do”到“Ti”的音。他的声音沉稳温和，同他的人一样，如同无声的晚风被吹散在浓稠而深蓝的夜色里。

但那天后来Dean到底还是没有学会弹琴，他甚至连“Do”的位置都没有记住，就头一歪靠在Sam的肩膀上晕乎乎地睡了过去。  
他的梦中有温柔的琴声，如海水，如浪潮，昏昏沉沉地将他包围。  
他随着潮水下潜，想要去这水的源头一探究竟，却只寻到了万点散落的星光。

在散场后留下似乎变成了惯例。  
Dean依旧会和在场最漂亮的女士跳舞，众星捧月地站在最显眼的地方，水晶吊灯的灯火被他肩上闪闪发亮的勋章击散，随着舞步旋转出万点细碎星光。他的交谊舞跳得很棒，带着几分来自军队的利落洒脱，显得格格不入却格外潇洒。但他不再带着女士提前离场，去奔赴某一处午夜的性爱狂欢，而是在众人离场后坐到钢琴凳的左边，听Sam弹上一支曲子。  
他像是不会腻烦一样地一遍一遍地看Sam用手创造出妙不可言的音律，他不懂这些，更不是喜欢因为一点小情绪就伤春悲秋的人，却也时常会觉得被感动，像是心脏被某种动物柔软的爪子轻轻地挠了一下，不是疼痛，也不是鲜美，只是饱胀的酸涩。  
Sam的琴很漂亮，听说是Sam的琴艺师傅留给他的唯一财产。他看起来有几分老旧，但被保养得很好，黑色的漆面在灯光下翻出平滑的亮光。Dean会熟稔地走过去拍拍它的顶盖打个招呼。  
“嘿，又见面了黑美人。”  
他这么称呼它。  
他也没有和Sam交换姓名，他习惯叫他“大钢琴家”，于是Sam回称他为“尊敬的长官”。  
更多时候他们并没有许多交流，他们有琴声和舞步，在交错和摇摆间眼神无声的交汇。万千言语和情感便被击得溃不成军，被汹涌的节拍席卷而去。和弦从未被奏响，却也一直没有停驻；就像那些话语从没被说出口，但总有人懂得。  
Dean有时会哼一只曲子，他也不哼完整，只是反反复复那么两句，Sam没有听过。但他喜欢Dean不自觉的微微撅起丰满红润的双唇，让走了调的旋律带着鼻音从嗓子里出来的那种神态，懒散又美好，更像一个无忧无虑的富家子弟。

Sam将Dean第一天坐在他身边时乍然冲进他心房的旋律记了下来，白日无事时尝试将它谱成完整的曲子。但他试了多次都始终不够满意，被反复涂改的稿纸从琴架一直铺到地上。  
假期终归不是无止尽的，Dean还要回到前线，回到他的战场上去。  
Sam只是他宁静的乐园与避世之所，如同一纸只浸染了底色的晕满晨辉的油画，美得不近人情。但他迟早还是要回到他的现实中去，在泥土焦黑的伤痕与干涸的血液里被打磨成锋利冰冷的刀刃。  
尽管Dean从没有提起过有关战场的任何细节，Sam始终都知道，那里是他的归所。

临行前一日所有人都闹到晨曦微亮才散场，仿佛要将悲伤的离别拉长再拉长，拖出漫长的灰影，梗在心头舌尖，却也不愿意放开。  
女士们跳舞跳到脚尖泛疼，便脱下精致的高跟鞋，露出娇嫩白皙的脚，赤足在鲜红的地毯上旋转。她们中有些已与军官互诉衷情，有些本就是家眷亲属。今日之后便是离别，没有人知道何时再见，亦或者还能否再见。  
但没有人说破，她们只是在快节奏的旋律中放肆跳跃笑闹，如同在荆棘中高歌的夜莺。

Dean喝了比往常更多的酒，他在与别人交谈时，跳舞时都忍不住往角落看过去，但是他的大钢琴家和往常并无二致，依旧只是安静地弹奏，仿佛这些浮夸都与他无关，离别也无关。  
Dean也无关。  
这个认知让他感到焦躁，于是他喝下了更多的酒，搂着不知名的贵族小姐在舞池中跳出疯狂又炫目的舞步，引起一阵又一阵的尖叫。  
但Sam自始至终，都没有给他更多的表示。  
他喝得太多也玩得太疯了，眩晕的酒意将他的大脑占满，双腿发软像站在一团又一团的棉花上，以至于在送别时他只能晕沉沉地靠在门上，只留下一个慵懒带着痞气的笑容给那些为他心碎的女士们。  
他等人都走光后摇摇晃晃地走向他的大钢琴家，在他的面前站定，然后伸出了手。  
Sam转过头看着Dean，他当然知道对方要离开了，也知道战场上你永远无法预测下一秒会发生什么变故。他知道Dean刻意的作为不过是想逗一逗他，但他依旧控制。  
他早已学会了克制，他再激动的时候手也会足够稳当，能撑起最快最繁复的指法。他的情绪都在音乐里。  
就像他今晚的琴声比往日更沉重更烦躁，或许只有黑美人知道。  
Dean今天没有穿他的军装，而是一身藏青色的燕尾服。衣服看起来像是常年被压在箱底而有一些褶皱，但依然能看出是上好的质地和剪裁。他的头发难得地被打点地平整，就像是一个在参加重大宴会的纨绔子弟。  
他向Sam伸出手，比对方要肉感的手上套着白色的手套。  
隔了这么远Sam都能闻见Dean身上扑面而来的朗姆酒的气味，夹带着从别家小姐身上曾来的烟火脂粉气，和他特有的烟草皮革的味道。  
这些气味被卷在一起，打碎再搅拌，烹成一锅不知名的香料，随着对方伸出的手一起砸在Sam的心上，他几乎是突然的，就知道了那段乐章的下一节应该如何修改才最动人。  
“愿意和我跳一支舞么？”  
Dean问。  
这让Sam迟疑了一下，他不自在地把左腿往自己的方向收了一下，神经质地感觉小腿传来一阵并不存在的抽痛。  
“我教你，很慢。”Dean飞快地补充。  
他的眼睛被柔软而浓密的睫毛覆盖，但依旧有期待如同汹涌的星光般撞进Sam的心脏最柔软的地方，让他无法拒绝。  
于是Sam握住Dean的手站起来。他从没尝试过跳舞。他很小的时候有一次摔断了腿，那时候家里很穷，没有办法去医院，因此哪怕在后来长好以后他的腿还是有轻微的瘸，阴雨天会传来隐约的酸痛。  
其实这旧疾影响并不大，只不过不能跑步，走得急时隐约可以看出来些不稳当，但也是托了这条腿的福他没有通过参军的体检，得以留在这里继续弹琴。他并不喜欢战争，但他从没向Dean提起过。  
Dean一看就是那种渴望战斗渴望表现的青年，而他却已如同一个垂垂老者。  
哪怕事实上Dean的实际年龄比他还大上几岁。

不过那天最后他们还是没跳成舞。Sam本就是个新手，而Dean则被酒精熏得双腿发软。他们摆好了架势没跳几步Sam就觉得Dean像个秤砣似地在他的臂弯里使劲往下沉。于是他只好无奈地停下步子把重心挪到右腿上稳稳地架住他的军官。  
“我们下次再跳好不好？”  
他商量似地问Dean。  
Dean整个人挂在他的臂弯里沉默了一会儿，然后挣扎着想要站直身体，但几次都失败了，像是有人偷走了他的骨头似的。  
最终他放弃了这种幼稚的自我挣扎，他整个人挂在Sam的臂弯里，于是当他抬起头的时候整个房间的橙色灯火都聚集到了他的瞳孔里。  
“我明天就要走了。”  
他说。  
“我明天就要走了，大钢琴家。”他又喃喃地重复了一句。  
他们隔得太近了，鞋跟紧靠，大腿紧紧地贴在一起。  
喝醉了的Dean身上滚烫，如同一团火在Sam的怀里燃烧。  
Sam的眼中只剩下Dean双颊被酒气微醺出的橙红，或者眼角细不可见的笑纹，又或者是鼻梁上被黑暗模糊了的雀斑。  
Dean口中吐出的热气能直接触碰到他的皮肤，然后一路如流窜的星火般烧尽他的血管，让他口干舌燥。  
他当然知道Dean在说什么，他也知道Dean在渴望什么。那些都是他们早就该做的事情，也是他所期待的。但他可笑的坚持和死板让不愿意在此情此景下让他们之间的关系冒进。  
他只是克制不住地低下头，吻住Dean微微张开的，丰润的双唇。他品尝对方口中的朗姆芬芳与烟草刺鼻，与Dean分享同样的期待与苦涩。他们的舌尖卷在一块儿纠缠，拥抱变得更加紧密，几乎将两人的衣服勒出褶皱的痕迹。  
最后Sam放开Dean，他们都气喘吁吁，下身炙热地贴在一块儿无法掩藏。Dean感觉自己的腿似乎比刚才还要软了，脑袋也更加眩晕，只要Sam放开手他就会摔倒在地上。  
但Sam没有放开他，他只是用等同的力气拥抱他。  
他把自己的额头抵在Dean的上，气息不稳地做下承诺。  
“我等你回来。”

我等你回来，Dean。

这句承诺让Sam等了两百多个日夜。  
那首写给Dean的歌早就被完成，散乱的稿纸从琴架上一路铺到地上，因为疏于打扫而落满灰尘。但那旋律早就已经被练习了千百遍，即便是闭上眼睛，屏蔽感知，他的手也能准确地讲那些音符和节拍找到。  
Dean是刻在他心上的旋律。  
Sam早就习惯了坐在琴凳上靠右的位置，留出的那一空位等待一个杳无音讯的人。  
他知道前线的上不断战胜的消息，南方势如破竹，北方节节败退，报纸上会登一部分战俘或牺牲的名单，但他不知道Dean的名字，所以那对他而言都没有意义。  
有时他会突然在某一个深夜从噩梦中惊醒，他看着Dean在他眼前被炸得粉碎，却连尸骨都找不到。他开始后悔自己当时的固执与选择，他应当为自己和Dean留下更多回忆。  
不至于到老时无话可说。  
他也终于知道了Dean反复哼唱的旋律是什么，那是一次偶尔的机会，他在某个伯爵家弹琴休息的时候用钢琴无意识地将那旋律弹出，伯爵家的二女儿高兴地问他能不能弹完那一整首歌，他才知道这是一首歌谣。  
而Dean不断重复的那两句，是他从没有开口说出的话。  
“And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you”

Sam学会这首歌的时候写了一封没有寄出的短信。  
现在是我在等你了，我的军官。  
他这么写道。

圣诞节时他终于等到了军队归来的消息，那是一个深雪的夜晚，他在某个显贵家中弹琴。一个报童披着风雪冲进来，高举着手中的信笺叫道“他们要回来了，雪太大了，前方的战事因此中断。所以他们要回来了，可以住过一个冬天！”  
那些贵族小姐们在陡然轻快地琴声中掩住口舌欢呼，他们终于可以再次见到那些年轻的英雄，见到他们的兄弟家人。  
而Sam终于要等回他的军官。

军队列队归来的那天全镇的人都赶到广场上夹道欢迎。天气很冷，Sam穿了一件棕黄色的大衣和灰色的格子围巾将自己裹得严严实实，站在穿着华丽又颜色鲜艳的貂皮大衣的贵族小姐们的后面，站在熙攘的人群之外，如同每一个在等待自己爱人归来的人一样，安静地看着士兵们排着队走过。  
他们的脸上都洋溢着笑容，尽管比大半年前都要沧桑了许多，却因为胜利而回家而充满喜悦。他们迈着精神的步伐前进，军靴踏在地面上发出整齐如一的声响，一边偷偷地，对人群中的家人或姑娘微笑挥手。  
但是没有Dean。  
Sam茫然地隔着队伍往前走，反复确定，反复搜寻，但是那些人里没有Dean。  
他的心随之沉入了最咸涩的海水之中，恐慌如海草般将他捆缚。他只能反复安慰自己不过是错过了他的军官，第二天晚上就会有接风宴，以Dean的性格绝不可能错过这样的宴会。他一定可以见到他。  
但他比所有人都清楚，只要Dean站在人群里，就没有人能错过他。

依旧是令人熟悉到让人觉得无趣的宴会，再精心的打扮看得久了也会觉得厌烦，好在时尚随时间改变，让贵族小姐们不至于千篇一律。她们的鞋跟比上一次高出了那么一小节，裙摆上的蕾丝被缎带所取代。  
Sam还是坐在他的角落里。  
Dean没有来，他不必回头寻找都能够准确地分辨。他闭上眼睛，听到乐队的奏鸣，一个小提琴手因为失误而拉措了一个调子有很快修正过来；他听到男士在谈论政治和黑奴，女士们围成一圈窃窃私语。  
但是没有Dean的声音。  
这让Sam感到恐惧。他连Dean的名字都不知道，他不知道该去哪里寻找他，也不知道如何寻找。  
他不知道Dean是生病了，还是受伤了，还是被战争夺去了年轻的生命。  
但他甚至都没有办法见到他最后一眼。  
这种恐惧攥紧了他的心脏让他无法呼吸。他还跟着指挥的节奏在弹钢琴，但他一向稳妥的双手却几乎要颤抖得无法把握住正确的节奏。  
他后悔了。  
他不该在相遇时过分克制，他不该在离别时压抑情欲。  
他不该执着于心念里那种唯美又平等的爱情，因此反复地后退又后退，让两人之间根本没有时间来享受吐露爱意时的欣喜。  
他的情绪都化作了指尖的力量，他的琴声变得紧促而沉重，节奏越来越快，如同被狂风吹来的一阵骤雨，闷雷在漆黑的云层中翻涌。  
没有人跟的上他的节奏。指挥暂停了乐队的表演，人们停驻了他们的舞步。  
这是第一次所有人，站在大厅光辉中的所有人都转过身，看着这个躲在角落中一身不吭的钢琴师。  
Sam的手指弹动地飞快，如同雨点般地敲击在键盘上，黑美人发出苦闷又厚重的乐声，如同浓稠的乌云缠绕在人们的五脏六腑。  
琴声越来越急越来越快，分明的骨节如同要与琴键融为一体般地此起彼伏。他的双唇紧紧抿起，比先前更长的棕色头发随着他的身体起伏而遮挡了表情。  
没有一句歌词的表达，但人们却分明听见了战争与离别，听见了炮火与嘶喊。那些嘈杂的声响被融进黑美人陈旧却醇厚的音色里，比空旷还要辽阔，比等待还要绝望。  
这指法太过精妙，乐曲却太过沉重。让人们不知道应当欢呼还是哭泣。以至于当那印调陡然上扬又嘎然而止时，整个大厅中寂静地只剩下Sam急促的呼吸声。  
人群沉寂了数十秒才猛地爆发出一阵掌声，为整个默默无闻，始终藏在一角无人知晓的钢琴家。没有几个人记得他的姓名或来路，他们只是震惊于他的琴技。  
Sam的手还虚放在琴键上，它们因为过度的使用而如同抽筋般剧烈的颤抖着。他的背脊挺得笔直，却被阴影压得一触及塌。他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响是黑美人后箱中未静的余音，全场的人都在为他欢呼，却唯独少了那么一个。  
他深深地吸了几口气让自己冷静下来，甚至没有站起来谢幕的意思。  
乐队指挥尴尬地接过了关注，乐声再响，依旧是人们喜欢的轻快舞曲。那些无忧无虑的青年们的注意很快就被拉走，没有人会为一个钢琴家多逗留几秒。  
Sam想自己应当离场了，他今天的状态不适合再做任何的表演，他的个人感情会毁坏一切美好的气氛。于是他站起来，没有收拾他的东西，只是盖上了黑美人的盖子，脚步缓慢地转身离开。  
他在走到后台帘幕前又回头看了一眼灯火通明的大厅，他的目光穿过随着音乐旋转的人们茫然地寻找了一圈后又失望地收回来。  
Dean不在那里，他早该知道。  
他只是不愿意相信。他的左腿钻心刺骨般地疼痛起来，他知道这些不过是假象，真正的疼痛来源于没有人看得到的地方。  
他茫然失措地站在黑暗的角落。

“你在找谁？”  
有人问他，声音像是生病了一样的慵懒又沙哑。

Sam的呼吸猛得一顿，一阵尖锐的疼痛突兀地刺破了他伪装的镇静。  
他飞快地转过身，幅度大得几乎要撞到掀开帷幕一角看着他的Dean。

他终于等到了Dean。  
他的军官隐没在完全的黑暗里，只有绿色的眼睛如同揉进了星光般地闪闪发亮。他靠在墙上，只伸手掀开了一角帷幕，像是在等Sam走进去。他明知故问地提出了那个问题后有些得意地扬起嘴角，那笑容美好得几乎要将Sam的心脏融化。  
他们在喧嚣的乐声中无声地互相凝视了几秒。然后Sam一步跨进帷幕之后给了拦腰给了Dean一个紧到几乎要折断他的拥抱。  
“你。”  
他说。  
“我在等你。”  
Dean承受着两个人的重量退无可退地撞在墙上发出了一声压抑的闷哼，他全身僵硬了一下后放松下来，伸出手紧紧地抱住了Sam。  
帷幕遮住了所有的光亮与嘈杂，留给他们完整的寂静到空旷的世界，只剩下Sam急促的和Dean刻意放轻的呼吸声。Sam将头埋进Dean的肩窝里，隔着衣服Dean都能感受到对方仍在颤抖的身体，于是他用手安抚般地按在Sam柔软的棕色卷发上。  
他又不自觉地哼起了那支旋律的上半句，丰满的嘴巴微微撅起来像是等待别人的亲吻。Sam跟上了他走调的旋律，帮他补全了后面一半。  
“And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you”

Sam又抱了Dean一会儿才松开，像是要将他的气味深深地融进自己的血液一样。他伸手摸索着打开了壁灯，突然亮起的光这让Dean有些不适应地眯起眼睛。  
他比上次见到要黑了不少，和每一个归来的士兵一样显出一股与年龄不符的沧桑感，头发还是一样的短到扎手。他的唇色泛出病态的苍白，眯起的双眼将他绿宝石般的瞳孔藏得更深。  
Sam心疼地拧起了他的眉毛。  
Dean看着他如临大敌般的表情忍不住笑起来，眼角的笑纹和嘴边小小的笑窝给他添了几分生气和血色。  
“大钢琴家，你准备审问一个伤员么？”  
他调笑般地问道，但是声音很虚，显然之前被Sam撞到了伤口疼得厉害。  
“Sam。”  
Sam终于开口，他在Dean惊讶的表情中伸出了手，镇重其事地握住了Dean冰凉的右手。  
“Sam Winchester。很高兴认识你。”  
Dean的笑容于是拉得更大，喜悦几乎能从他的眼睛里绽放出实质性的光泽，他用力握了握Sam宽大却骨节分明的，他最喜欢的手。  
“Dean Jackson。”

Dean在最后的一场战役中被流弹击中，弹片在他左腹贯穿出一个模糊的血洞。他被就回去昏迷了三天才醒过来，成了军医的重点照顾对象，回来的时候破天荒地坐了马车。  
但即便是马车也颠簸得他疼痛不已，半路上又发起了烧，昏昏沉沉地睡了一整天。  
他醒来的时候已经傍晚，同伴们来看过他后便出发来参加宴会。军医和护士都不可能放过他，他只能趁他们疏忽的时候偷偷溜出来，连病号服都没有换下，只匆匆地套了一件大衣。他现在的状况显然不适合被宴会上的同僚们发现，于是Sam把他裹得紧紧的，带着他从后门溜出去回了他的家。

这是Dean第一次来Sam的家，给贵族弹琴让Sam的日子过得不错，房间不大却十分整洁。他的家里还有一架琴，但比起黑美人要逊色不少。琴谱和书籍高高的累叠起来，桌上放着几个青色的苹果。  
他像个好奇的孩子一样参观Sam的房子，摸一摸插着的羽毛笔，或是捡起一张滑落在地上的草稿阅读。他对一切都感到新奇，想了解Sam的一切。最终被主人忍无可忍地按坐到琴凳上。  
Sam把一杯热茶塞进他冰凉的手里捂着，并告诫他“不许乱动”。  
Dean于是乖乖地捧着个茶杯看Sam从柜子里泛出了止血带和药品，在他朝自己走过来的时候警惕地站起来，因为动作太快而差点栽倒，撞到了身后的钢琴上。  
“让我看看你的伤口。”  
Sam无奈地看着紧张得毛都炸开的Dean，像一只会被吃掉的兔子似得。  
“不要。”  
Dean断然拒绝。  
于是Sam把手里的东西搁在琴凳上，把凳子往边上踢开一些走上前去。身高的压迫让Dean有些不适地踮起脚，整个人往后靠几乎坐在了琴盖上。Sam顺势拖住他的腰让他整个人坐上去，这让Dean终于和他差不多高了。  
但这样的姿势先让Dean更加不自在了，他挣扎着想下来，但Sam的身体嵌在他的两腿中间让他没地方可以逃脱。“让我下去。”他皱着眉抱怨。  
“嘘。”Sam安抚性地亲了亲他的嘴角。“让我看看，伤口如果裂开了会感染。”  
他的声音贴着两人的唇传到Dean的耳朵里，又温又沉。棕绿色的眼睛有包容万物的柔和，奇迹般地安抚了他的不安与挣扎。  
Sam解开他蓝色的病号服和层层绷带，露出了已经结痂却已经狰狞的伤口。Dean有些紧张地绷起身体，这让他的肌肉也随之绷成好看的弧度。  
他的身材相当匀称，上宽下窄，有分明的肌肉纹理，淡金色的细密体毛也不过是给它打上了一层柔软的光晕。除了左腹的痂他的胸前还有一道已经浅褐色的疤痕，离开心脏很近，不难想象当时的凶险，但Dean从没提起过。  
Sam几乎是屏住了呼吸看着Dean赤裸上身，既着迷又心疼地伸手轻轻地触碰了一下Dean的伤口。伤口边缘皮肤很敏感，Dean不由地因此瑟缩了一下，他往后仰了仰，大腿肌肉不自在地绷起来。  
“嘿，现在你看到了，我没事。”  
他这么说着，语气有些紧张的尴尬，耳朵根在油灯下泛出柔软的红晕。  
Sam只抬头看了他一眼，便再移不开目光。

他们的唇自然而然地贴到一块儿，交合的时候不知是谁吐出了黏腻又满足的叹息。Sam的手掌贴在Dean背部凹陷的肌肉线条整个人覆上去，小心地不压倒Dean的伤口。  
Dean的腰不自觉地陷下去，双手按在Sam后脑把他来向自己。他们的阴茎因为姿势的关系而狠狠地撞在一块儿，Dean呻吟着倒抽了一口气，一口咬在Sam的舌尖。带着腥味的血液在两人的口中散开，Sam疼得咧了咧嘴，随即一手拖在Dean的后脑更加深地吻上去，淫色的水声夹杂着喘息从两人紧紧相贴的唇齿间倾泻出来。  
室内的气温升得飞快，却并不因为被点上的柴火。  
Dean的手揉皱了Sam的黑色燕尾服，Sam的手掌从病号服宽松的裤缝滑到了Dean的臀部上暗示性地揉掐。  
细碎的火星在两人中间劈啪炸开，热度从阴茎一路灼烧到理智。  
他们彼此都已经渴望了太久压抑了太久，以至于在这样一个意外下居然没有办法收敛突然爆发的欲望。  
整个世界都在崩塌，碎成千万断片从他们的身边倾颓，只留下一架钢琴，和钢琴上的他们。他们的下半身隔着裤子紧贴在一起厮磨，Dean的腰线绷得笔直，后腰两边凹陷出漂亮的腰窝，Sam的手刚好契合地掐住他们将他拥得更紧密。他有力的双腿紧紧夹在Sam的大腿两侧，靠近再靠近，直到毫无缝隙紧密无间。  
火焰从万丈深渊燃起，在他们的身下灼烧，欢愉与痛苦并存，融化成灼热的蜜，从Dean的眼角滚落。  
他忍不住仰起头呻吟了一声。  
带着沙哑的嗓音如同乍然断开的弦拂过Sam的耳膜，他身体陡然僵硬，抵着Dean下身的阴茎又硬了几分。他重重地喘息着，停下了一切的动作。  
他在Dean看过来的，因同样沉迷而泛起水光的迷惑眼神中叹了一口气，展开长得过分的手将他的军官完全拥进怀里，灼热的呼吸喷洒在Dean的侧颈上激起了一小片疙瘩。  
“Sam？”Dean轻轻地叫了一声他的名字，语气中充满了疑惑与不确定。  
“你的伤还没好。”Sam只好开口解释，他的声音同样沙哑。  
Dean的身体明显僵硬起来，Sam抬起头，就看到他来不及藏起的满腹懊恼的表情。这让Sam忍不住笑起来，他安慰性地又亲了亲Dean的唇。  
然后像上一次分别时一样地，将他的额头抵在Dean的额头上，两个人高挺的鼻尖几乎戳在一块儿，眼中的情愫揉碎成了水和星光，沉浮在他的嗓音里。  
“我们有的是时间。Dean，我等你好起来。”

这一次Dean并没有让Sam等太久。  
他的离开被发现因此回去被关了个禁闭，军医禁足了他直到完全痊愈。大约半个月后他在某一个下着大雪的清晨敲开了Sam家的门，脖子上围着上一次从Sam那里带走的灰色格子围巾，鼻尖冻得通红。  
Sam还穿着睡袍，显然刚起来不久，头发乱糟糟的给他开了门。  
Dean急匆匆地绕开Sam进门，带入了一襟寒霜风雪，冻得Sam一个机灵，瞬间就清醒了不少，他顺手合上了门，跟着Dean留下的一路寒意回到温暖的屋子里。  
他伸手帮Dean解下他臃肿可笑的大衣，给他倒了一杯暖暖的茶，一边听Dean不满地碎碎抱怨着军医禁足他不让他出来这件事。他从军医抱怨到队友，从队友又抱怨到天气。等他完全缓过来后一口气喝光了杯子里温吞的水，抬起头看着坐在桌子另一头的Sam，不自觉地舔了舔下唇，眼睛是是满溢的期待。  
“那么，”Sam清了清嗓子，然后问，“你已经完全好了？”  
“完全好了。”Dean飞快地回答。

他们自然地滚上了床，他们在暖融融的炉火边，柔软的摊子上度过了最美好的一个冬天。呼啸的风雪化成霜凝在窗上，却不能影响他们分毫。  
Dean一有空就会溜到Sam家里，他们分享了属于童年的每一个秘密和身上最私密的伤疤。Dean跑着调把那首歌完整地唱给了Sam听，Sam也把他谱好的曲子送给Dean。  
“这首歌是送给我的？”Dean不可置信地看着Sam。  
说真的他对音乐并没有天赋，他的节奏感很强，因此跳舞拍子踩得很准，但也仅限于此。他的舞蹈之所以吸引人从来都不是因为什么高超的舞步，而是因为他与生俱来的气质。  
Sam送他的这首曲子也并不是他会喜欢的，那种充满铁血与热情的曲调，却如同一首让他别扭的诗，偏偏感人肺腑，像是温柔的水般拥抱了他的心脏，让他没有办法厌恶。  
就像Sam。  
Sam点头肯定了Dean的疑问。  
他当然不会告诉Dean这是他每一次走向他时，眼中的星光都会在他的灵魂深处炸开一朵绚烂的烟花，让他忍不住要用自己仅有的天赋来铭记。  
他只是说，“给她取个名字吧。”

冬天很快就过去，早春的风吹开被白雪覆盖的泥土，急雨将干涸的土壤灌满，生长出新一季的绿苗。  
战士们重新回到前线。  
1862年是最美好的一年，Dean虽然时常在某一处未知的战场，却断断续续地会在间断的休战期间突然造访。他骑着马奔跑过千山万水，可能只停留短短的一夜就要离开，却为之乐此不疲。  
他们的恋情如同战火般在美国的国土上如火如荼地绽开。  
Dean的肩膀上又多了几枚代表荣耀的勋章，他长出了胡渣，被Sam亲手剃去。他又晒黑了一些，鼻尖上淡金色的雀斑更加不显眼，他消瘦了，肉变得更加紧实，不过这些都只有Sam知道。  
长时间的战争让他感觉到疲惫，但他身体深处仍旧渴望着这种生活。硝烟和战火的气味让他着迷，他天生就是个战士，为了荣耀而存活着。  
Sam是他最美好的意外。

可惜好景不长。1862年9月林肯的解放黑奴宣言过后大批的黑奴从南方逃去北方，北方军队士气昂扬，形势逆转。1863年联邦军开始迎头反扑，接连的失败让整个南方萧条下来，惶恐的气氛随着每一日的报纸如瘟疫般蔓延。  
常规的宴会从减少到被逐渐取消，人们不再穿着颜色华丽的裙装，而是如同被压抑的气氛都染成了统一的黑白。他们裹进了身上的外套走在萧瑟的春风里，眉目低垂不做交流，偶尔窃窃的私语被风吹过来，都带着惊恐的目光。  
Dean离开的时间越拉越长，逗留的时间却越来越短。他变得更加沉默了，累积的失败在他的肩膀上压下了沉重的阴影。他的棱角被战争磨得更加锋利，下巴上短促的胡楂像是沧桑的见证一样。  
Sam不喜欢那些胡楂，因此每次Dean回来，他都会压着他剃得干干净净地。  
他喜欢他的军官能永远保持他们刚见面时那种轻快明亮的样子，但是当他把围在Dean脖子上的白巾解开的时候抬头看了一眼镜子里的他们，Dean的眼神安静又肃穆，包含着对他的爱，但那星光沉在了深邃的绿色潭水里，只留下模糊的倒影。  
Sam凑过去吻住Dean的眼睛，很清楚他的军官不可能再回去那些无忧无虑的日子了。他的军官长大了，变得更加沉稳坚强，只偶尔会在和Sam独处的时候，因为一点点小事露出那种调皮的笑容，然后又很快地收敛回去。

Sam觉得每一次Dean回来都会比前一次更加沉默，战场的寒风如刀刃般在他的眼角眉梢刻下痕迹。但是Dean从不会与Sam谈起前线的事情，无论战胜或失利。他小心翼翼地把那些可怕又残酷的事实圈在最后的净土之外。  
唯有一次Dean一见面就紧紧地抱住了Sam，他把Sam家的门敲得嘭嘭作响，连马没有拴起来。Sam一打开门他就抱住了他，两个人跌跌撞撞地冲进门里。  
Sam不知所措地抱住他的爱人，宽大的手掌贴在对方后心的位置抚摸。Dean的全身都在颤抖，可能是跑得太急而喘得厉害。他把脸埋进Sam的肩窝里，外套上冰凉的风穿过了Sam薄薄的单衣一路冰沁到他的五脏六腑。

“我们输了，Sam。”Dean沙哑的声音像是从极寒的深渊里传出来。  
“我们要输了。”  
他眼周因为疲惫而陷下去，泛出一圈深深的红色，让Sam心疼得无以复加，但他没有办法安慰Dean，没有人可以。  
这就是战争。  
他只能更加用力地将Dean的脑袋按进自己的怀里，侧过头吻他又短又扎人的发旋。  
“你要回来，Dean。”他说道，“无论如何，你一定要回来。”

那时候战争已经接近尾声，1864年的年末，带着绝望之词的报纸被深秋刺骨的风卷着飞旋过空无一人的长街。他们相遇的舞会厅已经空了许久，再无知的人也无法沉静在虚假的富华里尽情歌舞。  
一些贵族们急急地举家迁逃去更加安全的地方，穷人和守旧的人留下来，他们没有钱。家属们留下来，等他们的儿子或是丈夫归来。  
Sam也留下来。  
他偶尔会一个人回到那个大厅，在黑暗空旷的空间里，坐在琴凳靠右边的位置，用黑美人弹一支曲子。他闭上眼睛，就能感到Dean正坐在他的身边。  
Sam太了解Dean，他那么骄傲，无法忍受在这样灰败惨淡的失利中归来。他的灵魂是一批无所畏惧的战马，天生就属于那一片焦黑战乱的土地。  
如果真的有那么一天，他会毫不犹豫地选择光荣的死去，躺在他的勋章上，用鲜血浇灌出来年燎原的花。  
但是Sam没有办法忍受这样结局，他只能紧紧地拥抱住Dean，在每一次重逢与离别，深夜或晨昏，用语言将他捆住，让他的灵魂无法在外漂泊，被迫回到他的身边。

“你必须要回来，Dean，我在这里等你。”  
如同一个无法抹去的咒语。

后来Sam才知道Dean的挚友在前一天中弹，半夜里宣布死亡。那个人中弹的时候Dean就在他边上，前一秒他还说着我来掩护你，下一秒他的表情就永远定格在那个充满信任的眼神上，只是突然变得空洞和迷茫，然后轰然倒下。  
那是Dean第一次深刻地感受到死亡离开他这么近，这他突然感觉到无限的恐惧。  
他并不惧怕死亡，反正那终将是他们的唯一归所。但他害怕自己会把Sam一个人留在无际的等待里，他害怕Sam一个人站在黑暗的角落，茫然地看着灯璀然的大厅，却再也不会有一个人躲在帷幕后头，带着笑容问他，“你在找谁？”

他们最后一次分别的清晨，Dean坐在床边穿衣服的时候突发奇想地对Sam说，“陪我跳一支舞吧，大钢琴家。”  
其实Sam从来都没有学会跳舞，就像Dean始终没有记住琴键上“Do”的位置一样。他们粗糙的尝试被遗忘在漫长的时光和分别里，他们没有太多承诺，每一次都有关离别与再见，无非是“会回来”和“我会等你”这两种。  
有时候Sam也会觉得疑惑，为什么世间情人最稀松平常的事情，到了他们这里就难上加难。但又或许是这些波折的分离，让他们每一次重逢都更加靠近，直到再也无法分开。  
Sam转过头看着他，他的军官坐在床沿上，衣服还没有穿好，军装的白色下摆从腰带里滑落出来带着几分当年的痞气。  
Dean对他伸出了手。  
他的嘴角是他们初见时类似的笑容，不知为何带了点促狭的意思，抬起的眼睛被掩盖在卷翘的睫毛下头，里面有Sam熟悉的万千星光。  
于是Sam点了点头。

那之后Dean再也没有回来过，Sam没有收到过有关Dean的只言片语，他的军官像被卷进了战场的汹涌波涛里，被巨浪和惊雷吞没，再也看不真切。  
1865年五月，这场持续了四年多的战争终于被拉上了一个冗长又沉重的句号。  
三个月后联盟军释放了战俘，他们被装在军用的装甲车里，一批一批地送回他们的故乡。  
到达萨凡纳的时候是八月的傍晚，燥热的蝉鸣盘绕着被夕阳烧得火红的中心广场，依旧是整个小镇的人都来了，但他们一片静默，穿着素白。  
那些军官已不再是昔日英雄，他们成了战俘，成了失败者，成了邦联军的耻辱。人们的表情肃穆又凝重，不知道应该如何迎接他们。  
这样的场合似乎并不需要一位钢琴师，但Sam被镇长邀请带着他的黑美人来到广场的中心，他们甚至还邀请了主持人和乐队，试图软化一下这样凝重又尴尬的气氛，但是并不成功。  
Sam坐在临时搭起的台上，看着下面那些沉默的群众的表情，无法分辨是思念更多还是悲伤更沉。  
他自己也是如此。  
他有生以来第一次觉得自己的手指沉重又无力，那些关节都被合拢在一起，因为太久没有使用而难以动弹。  
他不知道自己应该弹什么曲子，快乐的还是悲伤的。  
他甚至不知道自己是否能等会Dean，尽管他竭尽全力地拥抱他的军官，却终究没有办法为他做出决定。  
那毕竟是他的生命，毕竟是他的选择。

被涂成迷彩色的装甲车开进来的时候卷起一阵轰然的噪声，所有人都转过头，静默地看着那车子停下，穿着磨破的褪色军服的战俘们拍着队从车上下来。  
他们的头都低着，像是感觉到羞愧。  
Sam的觉得自己心像是被绕上了一圈一触即断的细线高高悬起，剧烈的跳动声几乎要从他的嗓子里窜出来。  
整个广场静得悄无声息，每一个人，每一个步伐，每一个呼吸都被无限拉长成漫长的纪元。他不敢眨眼睛，无意识的屏住了呼吸，生怕会错过他的军官，于是他的胸腔因为缺氧而疼痛，眼中饱胀又酸涩，生理性的泪水几乎蓄满了眼眶。

然后他终于看见了Dean。  
他跟在人群的最后，慢吞吞的下了车。他比Sam哪一次见到他的时候都要消瘦，瘦的几乎可以看到高高吐出的颧骨和凹陷的深邃眼眶。战俘营磨去了他最后的棱角，从一个意气风发的军官变成了苟且偷生的失败者。  
但出乎意料地，他没有低垂着他的头，背脊也挺得笔直，就像一个军人应有的模样。甚至他的目光格外平静，仿佛自己并不是一个战俘，只是一个途径的旅客。  
他的帽子歪歪斜斜地挂在脑门上，依旧是那骨子兵哥的痞气，下车时一个联邦军拍了拍他的肩膀，顺便帮他扶正了帽檐。两人对视了一秒，然后交换了一个军礼。

于是那些眼泪克制不住地从Sam的眼眶里落下来，像是蓄积了千百年的雨云，终于再也沉荷更多而簌簌滚落。  
他终于知道了这样一个场景下，应该用什么样的音乐来欢迎回家的战士。

他曲起指节划过黑美人的琴键，一连串流畅的音符从他的手指倾泻而出，打破了整个广场的寂静。  
台上的扩音器把他的声音清清楚楚地传达到每一个人的耳朵心脏。

他说，  
“战争将所爱之人从我们身边带走，今天福祉又将他们送回。我们应当起舞欢呼。”

然后他在人们惊讶的眼神里，弹起了那支他为Dean写的曲子。那乐曲是情人的目光，是温柔的流水融化在土壤里，是久别重逢的欣喜与等待的惆怅，是Dean第一次对他伸出手时，猛然撞进他心脏炸开的烟火。  
人们沉寂了数十秒，然后有人捂住了嘴巴，压抑的哭泣从广场某一处传来。  
有人走起来，向着排成一队站在原地的，经历了战争与失利，折磨与痛苦的士兵，向着他们的家人靠近。  
他们越走越快，最后变成了奔跑。  
所有的思念与担忧在这一刻都化作了重逢的喜悦，人们在广场中央紧紧相拥，泪水从他们的眼角滚落，但那并不因为悲伤。  
那些都是他们的亲人，是他们的挚爱之人，没有什么能够改变。

钢琴家坐在广场中央的高台上，黑美人琴凳上微微靠右的位置，闭着眼睛弹奏。  
Dean抬起头，刺目的日光让他微微眯起眼睛，隔着相拥哭泣的人群，凝视着Sam。  
他的眼波如河流，融化在钢琴的乐曲里。  
然后他站在原地，伸出手，拥抱了他的爱人。

“陪我跳一支舞吧，大钢琴家。”  
他们最后一次分别的清晨，Dean坐在床边穿衣服的时候突发奇想地对Sam伸出了他的手。  
“好。”Sam握住了他的手。  
但是Dean只是握着Sam的手，拉着他走到琴凳边上，按住他的肩膀让他坐下来。  
“弹琴。”他扬了扬下巴指使。  
Sam虽然疑惑，但是没有反驳。他把手架在琴键上，用眼神跟Dean确认后，弹奏起他们的歌。  
然后他看到了此生他所见过的，最动人心魄的舞蹈。

Dean站在他的侧边，对着他的方向鞠了个躬做出邀请的姿势，在Sam不知所措的眼神中微笑着直起身，仿佛有人回应了他的邀请。  
他伸出左手虚虚地环在对方的腰上，右手展出去摊开，就像有一个人的手正紧紧握着他的一样。  
他跳的是男步，身体跟着乐曲升降，倾斜，摆荡，没有束好的白色衣摆随着他的旋转飞扬出一小片惊艳的光。但他的头微微地向上仰起，旋转时不自觉地踮起脚，不难看出他的舞伴是一个比他还要高出一些的人。  
他的动作熟练，就像已经重复过千百次。

那天钢琴家坐在琴凳靠右的位置，身边空出的地方坐着他的爱人，弹奏着属于他们的歌。  
而军官在狭小的房间里伸出手抱着虚无旋转，他闭起眼睛，表情沉醉，嘴角的笑容甜美又安宁，同每一个正被自己的爱人紧紧相拥的人别无二致。

那天他们一起跳了一支舞。

而现在，Dean伸出手，隔着人潮汹涌，隔着百日多的离别，再一次拥抱了他的爱人。他闭上眼睛，一个人跳起了华尔兹。  
这一次没有人看着他，人们都沉浸在各自的悲喜与重逢里。  
只有Sam坐在高台的中间，弯起了嘴角。

“给她取个名字吧。”  
Sam第一次把曲子弹给Dean听的时候这么说道。  
“我来？”Dean有些不好意思地抓了抓脑袋，看起来有些窘迫。  
Sam给了他一个温柔的微笑。  
他坐在Sam边上皱着眉头想了许久，他们的腿紧紧地贴在一块儿。Sam很耐心地又把曲子从头到尾地弹奏了一遍。  
Dean闭上了眼睛倾听。

“Pas de deux.”  
Sam弹完后他突然开口这么说道。  
“双人舞？”Sam疑惑地挑起一边的眉毛。  
“没错。”  
Dean睁开眼睛，露出一个得意的笑容，他抬腿一步滑出琴凳，站在侧边做了一个行了一个花哨的邀请礼，对Sam做出了伸出手。

“Sam Winchester先生，可以和我跳一支舞吗？”

-End-

注释：  
1.Dean哼的那只曲子是Celine Dion的A New Day Has Come. 这是一个时间线的Bug，但歌词太过契合，于是就借来用了。  
2.Sam弹的曲子参考River flows in you.  
3.整篇文章的BGM为蔷薇红莲。  
4.南北战争PARO，但是模糊了时间线，因为PO主很懒，考据太累了，将就着看吧。


End file.
